Jal Karooth
The Jal Karooth were a weed-like species from an unknown planet in the Milky Way. 'Biology ' The Jal Karooth looked like a mass of thick weeds attached to a colossal thicker stalk. The body was covered in clusters of white eyes. They were a long lived species, living for centuries without difficulties. They had fluting and high pitched voices. They were very resistant to chemical weaponry. 'Culture ' The Jal Karooth were organised into twenty-nine hives, which were subdivided into nucleus colonies and were led by a Hive Council. The hive of a Jal Karooth could be identified by the number at the end of their name (e.g. if one was named Joe-7, then he would be from Hive Seven). When shortened, Jal Karooth names were made from the first name and the hive number. The Jal Karooth measured time in two known methods: Quadrants and Cycles. The 93rd Quadrant was equivalent to the 20th Century and Cycles were equivalent to years. 'Technology ' Jal Karooth technology looked distinctive, with dark purple walls and jagged angles. Wires and tubing connected the Jal Karooth to the ship and other sections of the ship, allowing the Jal Karooth to control devices easily. The Jal Karath also had access to A-class pulse craft for transport, Ytro for power, Humo technology for defense, and laser weapons for weaponry, Transmat Pods for teleportation and the technology to create artificial soldiers. 'History ' At some point in history, one of the Jal Karooth criticized the Hive Council, claiming they were cruel tyrants. For this, his nucleus colony was destroyed and he was branded as a traitor. He was chased for 11 Quadrants, until 1947, when he arrived on Earth. He believed that he had managed to escape his pursuers and settled down in Calcutta, India. Three months later, others came to Calcutta, looking for the rogue. They also planned to kidnap people and make them into soldiers. With this force, the Hive Council planned to spread out and conquer. When Michael and his companions accidentally came to Calcutta, they started investigating both the mutations caused by the Jalk Karooth’s ship's Ytro energy and the kidnapping by the slaves. When he found the crewmembers, they claimed that the rogue was the criminal and that they needed help finding him. Agreeing to help him, Michael returned to his machine to help the search, but this was just a ploy by the Jal Karooth so he could find out the source of Michael’s technology. At this point, the Jal Karooth decided to start a mass kidnapping, planning to collect 500,000 humans. With the help of the rogue, Michael and his companions were able to track down the Jal Karooth’s ship and free the captured people. When Michael, Ranjit and Ghandi tried to confront the Jal Karooth, they were captured and sent to be turned into artificial soliders. When Gandhi was put into the extractor, it was shut down, and since the whole ship was interconnected, the whole ship was then shut down. Michael then redirected the energy, destroying the ship and killing all the Jal Karooth. Later, in 2005, the Zeus VI encountered the Jal Karooth, who where intending to turn the crew into artificial soldiers, however, it was stopped when the Zeus VI destroyed the Jal Karooth’s colony. The Jal Karooth where neutral in the Second Xhadow War and preferred not to get involved in the war against the Xhadows’ servants. The Jal Karooth lost many colonies during the Annizilator Wave and during the next Xhadow invasion. Category:Villians